Bamon's diaries Infallible 2 Fallen
by Tracie Davies
Summary: With Colton now missing. Both Damon and Bonnie have to team up with the Originals to try and find him. Can Klaus and Damon put their differences aside in order to bring Colton home safe? Or will Damon and Bonnie have to go to places that will push them apart to destroy what they had in order to save their only child from a bigger evil than any of them have ever seen?
Chapter One

"What do you mean he has been taken" Damon heard his brother roar down the stairs and turning he saw him coming down them. "Damon" Stefan said softly when he saw his brother's face crumple and pulling him into his arms he hugged him. "I promise you we will find him"

Damon nodded against him while he listened to Bonnie crying in the den and it was killing him that there was nothing he could do to bring her comfort.

"Excuse me" they both looked up when they saw Matt walking into the house and Damon spun around and grabbed Matt by the throat, pinning him up against the wall. "We, have, every available" he struggled to speak past Damon's hand.

"I'm on the edge right now, Donovan, so don't come here and tell me that you can find my son. Because this is much bigger than your silly little kinder egg badge"

Stefan grabbed him and pulled him away. "He is only trying to help"

Damon shrugged him off him and walked out into the morning spring sunshine, lifting his face up towards the sun and sent out a silent prayer to the world that whoever had taken his son, that he would be safe. His face started to contort in anger when a thought hit him that he didn't need at that time he growled at the sky. He felt a small hand touching his shoulder and looking down he saw her standing at his side, tears streaming down her sorrowful face.

"We will find him?" she asked him and grabbing her he held onto her tightly, both their worlds falling at their feet and he nodded with a vigour when all words escaped him.

"We will do everything we can to find Colton" he heard Matt inside the house talking to Stefan and Caroline. "We have put out an amber alert and we have Richmond, Monroe, Loganville and Snellville officers all out in force to try and find whoever it is that took your nephew. I promise you, Stefan, that we will do everything that we can to find him safely and quickly"

"Just find him before it all ends in a bloodbath for every police force that is involved" he heard Stefan telling Matt and he lifted his head and looked towards the house, his ears twitching. "Because if you fail to find him by nightfall. I won't be responsible for what my brother is going to do"

"Is that a threat" Matt bit back and Damon shook his head and if his heart wasn't dying he would have laughed at Matt thinking a piece of metal with his name on it was any kind of way into the badass club.

"No, Matt" Stefan replied dripping with a tightly controlled anger. "It is in fact a fact of what will happen if you fail to bring back my nephew home safely"

"I think you should leave" Caroline said walking into the hallway.

Damon saw Matt walking out of the house and heading past them he put his head down and they all stood and watched him jump into his patrol car and pull away.

"We'll find him" Caroline reassured them, her hand on both their shoulders. "Now" she smiled faintly. "We are going to need to draw up a plan and you are going to need to pull yourself together and hold it so that we can try and break through the cloaking spell on him"

Bonnie nodded and looked up at Damon, who was now looking down at her. "We need to call him for help" he closed his eyes and leant his head on her shoulder and nodded. "Caroline, can you call Klaus?"

"I can go one better than that" Stefan said as he pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number, holding it to his ear. "I'm going to call Freya"

"Who is she?" Caroline asked and Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Klaus' older sister" he turned his back on them all when Bonnie answered for him.

"Freya, can you come to Mystic Falls? I need your help" turning back to face them he looked gravely at his brother. "She is on her way"

"How do you even know her?" Caroline asked him, eyeing him up.

"There is a lot you don't know about me these day's" he told her. "And now is not the time to go into who I do and do not know" he folded his arms across his chest while he stared at her. "You are not the only one who can move on Caroline" and with that he walked away and headed back into the house.

She turned back to Damon and he shrugged at her before leading Bonnie into the house and she followed behind them and closed the door, dying to know who this Freya was and why Stefan was calling her. But she needed to get Colton back safely first and then she was going to get it out of Stefan, even if it killed her.

(new part)

Bonnie fell back into Damon when she realised that she had nothing of her own child's to give to Freya for the spell and her world stopped spinning on its axis and she clutched at Damon for fear of spinning away from the world as she knew it. She didn't know what to do anymore and it scared her. She didn't' want to think of never finding her son again. Turning she pressed her face into his chest and felt his arms tighten around her.

"Is there anything else we can do to try and locate him?" Damon asked Freya, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to fall apart, he couldn't, he had to remain strong for Bonnie. "What about the blood of both of us?"

"But you were both human when you conceived him" Freya replied as she got slowly to her feet and looked at Bonnie nestled in Damon's arms and slowly Damon nodded, confused. "You both were and you both had the cure for vampirism flowing in your veins and now your son has that very same blood with the cure flowing through his and that means that he is now"

"The sole cure for vampirism" Damon's face fell as he stood there and tried to take it all in that his new born son was the most sought after child in the world and every vampire that wanted to become human again would be after his blood. "We will find him" he promised Bonnie when she started to shudder against him. "No matter what" he hugged her closer to him, closing his eyes. "We will bring him back"

"I can use Bonnie's blood to try and see through his eyes" Freya suggested as Bonnie turned to face her. "Your blood isn't any good now that you're a vampire again. But Bonnie's blood is still the same as when she conceived and gave both to him"

"Do you think that could work" Stefan got to his feet and asked Freya, ignoring Caroline's death stare.

"I think it is the best chance that we have of finding him" she handed Bonnie the blade and watched her draw it across the palm of her hand before catching her blood with a small bowl. "We can see through his eyes and try and work out where he could be heading. The police are not going to be able to find him. But" she placed the bowl back down on the table, looking up at Stefan. "We can and"

"Where is Elena?" Caroline suddenly asked interrupting Freya and all pairs of eyes fell upon her.

"I don't know and I don't care" Damon barked at her, wishing she would just go away back to Ric so that they could get on with finding Colton without her drama with his brother.

"Isn't it strange that she took off with Colton missing?" Freya asked them all as she lit the candles around the table by hand.

Damon shrugged and tightened his grip on Bonnie's hand in his. "She has probably gone off to be a doctor. I don't really care where she is. Can we just get on with the damn spell and find my son"

Stefan walked out of the room and Freya started the spell and sitting down, Damon pulled Bonnie down next to him, his arm around her shoulder and they both watched her in the hope that their son would be found soon to come home.

Freya's face went pale and her mouth dropped open a little. "He is in New Orleans" she looked from Damon to Bonnie. "We need to head there, right now?" blowing out the candles she grabbed the bowl and made a move to leave just as Stefan walked back into the room with his cell phone in his hands.

"I can't get a hold of her" he frowned, twisting the phone between his fingers. "She isn't picking up"

"Who cares" Damon told him getting to his feet. "We know where Colton is and Elena isn't even a blip on my radar right now"

"What if whoever has taken Colton has taken her too?" Stefan asked him, his hand on Damon's chest as he tried to walk past him.

"Then at least he is with someone who cares about him brother" he patted Stefan on the arm. "You are coming with us"

They all walked out of the house and climbed into Damon's car and he closed the door before Caroline could get in,

"You head on home to your fiancé" he told her as he started the car. "Whatever you and Stefan have going on, can wait" and with that he pulled away from the house and left her standing there, staring after them.

(new part)

"So" Damon drove through the French quarter and looked back at Freya sitting in the back seat through the rear view mirror. "Can you pin point exactly where Colton is?" sadly she shook her head back at him. "Then how in the world are we going to find him" he could feel his anger levels leaping over its peak and he thumped the steering wheel while he drove.

"I can continue to look though his eyes and try and see where he is" she told him, reaching over and putting her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. "My brother's know this place like the back of their hands and I can get them to help us"

"I doubt that very much" Damon laughed angrily. "But good luck with it anyway" he pulled into the garage and stopped the car, turning of the engine as turned towards Bonnie in the seat next to him, taking her hand in his. "We will find him. I will never stop searching for him. I will bring our baby back home"

They all climbed out of the car and saw Klaus standing there with a bemused smile on his face. "Hello, old friend" he smirked at Stefan who stood there staring back at him. "Not so much old I see" he laughed at the newly human Stefan.

Damon put his hand on Klaus' shoulder and turning him around he walked him out of the garage. "The thing is" he whispered into his ear. "My son has been taken by god only knows who for his blood. And I will not let anyone, not even you" he warned him and Klaus listened intently. "So if you try and mess this up for us" Damon pulled Klaus to a standstill in the middle of the courtyard. "I will kill you myself" he finished by poking him in the chest and at that moment in time, he didn't care if Klaus would turn out to the king hornet.

Klaus was quiet for a few seconds, his face looked set to erupt into anger, but he smiled at him. "I would be the same way if it was Hope and I will help you in any way that I can to bring your child back" Damon balked making Klaus laugh. "I am not the evil being you think I am" he put his arm around Damon's shoulder, leading him up the stairs. "I will protect any child. Including yours"

"Thank you" Damon was too shocked to think of anything else to say to him.

"No need to thank me" Klaus said loudly. "Now we need a plan to take down whoever took your child and bring him home to his Mum" he looked over his shoulder at Bonnie walking behind them. "And bring him home we will Love" he promised her. "And whoever has taken him will die screaming. Mark my very words"


End file.
